dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera/Approval
Recruitment After the confrontation with the templars during The Threat Remains the Inquisitor can recruit Sera in A Friend of Red Jenny. Sera's Disposition The player can tell generally how Sera feels about the Inquisitor by engaging her in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where her greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). :Hostile (-75 to -30): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor with "Piss up a rope." or "Frigging what? or "What, then?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Cold (-29 to -5): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor with "Uh-huh?" or "Well, you're here." or "Something you want?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Neutral (-5 to 34): ::Sera will greet the Inquisitor in one of the following ways: ::*"Sitting and waiting. Great, yeah?" ::*"Her Gracious Ladybits." (female Inquisitor only) ::*"Ser Lordybloomers." (male Inquisitor only) ::*"Your wish is something something." ::*"Hey, it's you again." ::*"Something on?" ::*"Ready for waiting." ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." :Warm/Friendly (35 to 125): ::Sera may use one of the "Neutral" set of greetings, but is more likely to use one of the following: ::*"Can't wait, what's on?" ::*"Back, yeah? Always good." ::*"Love seeing you, yeah?" ::*"There's you, yes?" ::Sera will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Go on." Cutscenes I thought it'd be bigger. Haven only, first attempt to speak to her... :Another reason the templars and mages need to be sat down. ::No approval changes :They're too busy to look up where the real questions are. ::*We'll help them all see. ::*You think it should be easy. (changes next line & romance option) - ::*What questions are those? :Sound good to you, all touched Lady Herald? / I think I'll like you, Lady Herald. Maybe you are a little touched, yeah? / I think I'll like you, Lord Herald. Maybe you are a little chosen, yeah? ::*''(Romance)'' I think I'll like you too./You staying sounds very good. :::* Female human or elf Inquisitor - :::* Female dwarf or qunari Inquisitor - :::* Male Inquisitor, any race - no approval change ::*We'll succeed. We have to. - ::*Sounds good to me. - ::*I only care about stopping it. - What'd I step in? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold : immediately on starting this conversation if: :* She was not recruited before the Inquisition reaches Skyhold; OR :* She was recruited before the Inquisition reached Skyhold, but the Herald didn't speak to her in Haven; OR :* She was recruited and spoken to before the Inquisition reaches Skyhold, but the Inquisitor leaves Skyhold for the first time before speaking to her. :Andraste, what'd I step in? ::*I didn't expect it either. ::*Andraste? Not an elven god? (Elf only) - ::* If she answers, let me know. (Non-elf only) ::*You knew this'd be strange. :Next line varies depending on previous choice ::No approval changes :It's too far, innit? I just want to plug the skyhole rubbish so I can go play. (varies if a female Inquisitor has flirted with her) ::Q Do you believe or not? ::*''(Romance)'' Thanks for the "pretty" part. (female Inquisitor only - only shows up if she was flirted with at some point) ::*I need hope, not selfishness. - ::*Pick whatever cause you want. - no approval change ::*I need doubters like you. - :Varies depending on previous choice, but next choices are always the same ::*''(Romance)'' I hope there's more you want. :::* Female human or elf Inquisitor - :::* Female qunari or dwarf Inquisitor - :::* Male Inquisitor of any race - no approval change ::*Faith may decide much of this. ::*Just follow orders, crazy. ::*That almost makes sense. Pranks Skyhold, requires +35. Must have completed The Verchiel March and spoken to the Warden in Crestwood Sera's tarot card changes to its alternate after this scene if the Inquisitor supported the pranks :I'm thinking pranks. Set a few up. Knock a few down. You in or not? ::No approval changes :Pissed off and fired up is better than dreary bleary. Come on! ::*''(Romance)'' Time with you sounds like fun. :::* Female human or elf Inquisitor - :::* Female qunari or dwarf Inquisitor - :::* Male Inquisitor, any race - no approval change, question repeats ::*No, grow up. (end) - ::*Yes, I'm in. - ::*You go ahead without me. (end) :What, the desk? Oh yes! Center of the empire and all that. What to do, what to do... ::*Great, so what do we do? - ::*I won't diminish my general. - :What, just the door? Where she greets every important idiot! Yes! ::*All right, what do we do? - ::*I can't mock my diplomat. - :Solas: Who is up there? ::*Run! - ::*It's the Inquisitor and Sera. - :Sera's next line of dialogue and the choices on the wheel both vary based on whether you carried out at least one of the pranks above. ::*I should appear respectable. ::*Anything to keep us inspired. (appears only if you did at least one of the three pranks) - ::*It's just not me. (appears only if you did NOT do any of the pranks) ::*You don't make a lot of sense. Ugh, that place. Skyhold, after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts... :And Coryphefuss, right in the dangle-bag! ::No approval changes :Ugh, that place. Should have just thrown in some bees and slammed the doors. ::*We made important decisions. ::*Earwigs. That'd stop a ball. - ::*That wouldn't have helped. :Next line varies depending on who reigns in Orlais ::*It's not that simple. - ::*The empress was right. / But Briala is in charge now. / Gaspard put an end to that. - ::*Their mistakes made it worse. - :If the Inquisitor is in a romance with Sera ::Well, that was stupid. Want to go roll around until I feel better? :::*Yes. Yes, I do. - :::*You're trying to distract me. ::::I thought I'd keep you close to me. :::::*About time you asked. - :::::*Why? - After Here Lies the Abyss :If Sera was in the Fade the first two dialogue choices have no approval changes. :If Sera wasn't in the Fade ::Heard what went on in that Fade thing. What you think went on. Can't even start to believe that business. :::*A difficult time for everyone. - :::*Seeing is believing. - :::*All I know is we lost people. - :They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the Blight ended. ::*What do you remember?/What was the Blight like? - ::*That's called planning ahead. - ::*I only care if they're useful. - Inquisition cookies Skyhold, friendship cutscene updates Codex entry: Sera :I've got something I want to do for you. Just come, you won't need your gear and stuff. ::*(Romance) I'm ready for anything :::* Female human or elf Inquisitor - :::* Female dwarf or qunari Inquisitor - :::* Male Inquisitor, any race - no approval change ::*Other options: No approval changes :They're horrible, right? And raisins, ugh! I frigging still hate cookies! ::No approval changes :Because then I could like them again? Ugh, it's stupid. ::Q Emmald was nice. Why hate her? (repeat) ::*Baking sounds nice, but here? (leads to 'Plus if they were bad') ::*I think that's a great idea. (leads to 'Anyway') ::*I like you, but not cookies. (leads to 'Anyway') ::*That is stupid, and immature! (leads to 'Bullshit!') ::Plus if they were bad, we could throw them at people? These are really bad. Frigging raisins. :::*I am laughing, but it's good. - (Makes Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option available.) :::*Throwing them sounds like fun! - (Makes Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option available.) :::*You don't need this. Nor do I. - (Locks off Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option.) ::Anyway, I'll throw this rubbish away. Next time will be better, yeah? :::*I look forward to it. - (Makes Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option available.) :::*Once was enough. - (Locks off Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option.) :Bullshit! And I'm trying to say I like it here! I thought you'd want to know that, and eat my shitty cookies! :::*I'm annoyed but also grateful! - (Makes Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option available.) :::*Hold on, let's calm down! - (Makes Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option available.) :::*I need allies, not brats! - (Locks off Special "Want some friendly roof time?" dialogue option.) *If Sera is in romance "That is stupid, and immature!" leads to shitty cookies and the other options to muffins. :Muffins on the... on the roof. Because tits? :::*You're wonderful and silly. (leads to 'Can't do it on the roof') :::*Crude, but I still like you.'' (''ends scene)'' :::*Not funny. (ends scene) :I just thought you'd want to know that I think you're pretty great! That I made you shitty cookies! :::*Next time, spare me! (ends the romance) :::*Then this is dumb but great! (continues the romance | leads to 'Can't do it on the roof') :That's good, right? Because the roof was a really bad idea. Can't do it on the roof./Because we can't do it on a roof! :::*''All options result in'' ::''Note: If unlocked, the new dialogue option for friendly roof time will always be available when the Inquisitor is within the 'Friendly' approval range with Sera. If the Inquisitor slips below 'Friendly' the option will disappear. It will return, however, if they gain enough approval points to put them back into the 'Friendly' range at a later time.'' I saw you dead The Inquisitor needs to be in a romance with Sera :I can't see it again. I can't be with you and see that again! ::*Sorry for your imagination? ::*That's the dumbest thing ever. ::*I can't be blamed for a dream! :But seeing this really hurt! I'm fighting to make things better and learn truth and shit, and it just keeps getting scarier! ::*You just said "love." A lot. ::*But it wasn't real! ::*This is an immature excuse! :'So yes. "Love." Lots of it. Who cares against all of everything? ::*I care! And I love you, too. ''(continues the romance) :::'Right, "love" is so much better. ::::''All options will make Sera ::*The fun is gone. We're done. (ends the romance) - After What Pride Had Wrought :If the Inquisitor drank from the Well ::'''Stand there! Yes, right there! Now, about Mythal. :::No approval change ::So! Test done, you're still you. We can leave these lies behind. :::Q This threat was a test? ::::* Never again, you hear me? - ::::(other options have no approval change.) :If Morrigan drank from the Well ::No approval changes :I mean, it just makes sense, right? ::* (Dalish Inquisitor only) You're insulting our heritage! - ::* But what if even some is true? - ::* I believe it was all true. - ::* I agree it was all lies. (ends scene) - :(If didn't choose "I agree it was all lies."...) ::You're the frigging Herald of Andraste! Every time you open your mouth, you'll sound like an idiot. :::* But it's important. - :::* I've said I'm not her Herald. - :::* It wouldn't be the first time. - :::* That hasn't stopped you. - :(OR if the Inquisitor is an Elf and in a relationship with Sera...) ::This doesn't fit it. It can't fit. I'm not elfy. So say you're kidding, and we can go back to our weird-enough normal? Please, name? :::Q Why is this too much for you? :::: So take it back. Just Say you'd rather look ahead. That's all. :::::* I'm an elf. I can't look away. (relationship ends) :::::* For you, anything. (relationship continues) :::* I'm an elf. I can't look away. (relationship ends) :::* For you, anything. (relationship continues) :(OR if the Inquisitor isn't an Elf and in a relationship with Sera...) ::I mean, I've dated some right tits, but you're the Herald of Andraste. You keep saying this, you'll sound like an idiot. :::No approval changes ::The second dialogue depends on the Inquisitor's origin :::*Let's both shut up. You first. (relationship continues) - :::*Too far, Sera. We're done. (relationship ends) - Prompted Conversations After In Hushed Whispers / Champions of the Just :Her lines vary depending on which quest was completed, but no dialogue choices result in approval changes It's nothing for you, right? Available after Skyhold receives its first set of repairs. Unlocks the war table mission A Battalion for Sera and Verchiel for the companion quest The Verchiel March :''No approval changes What's going on with your face? Only if the Vallaslin is removed by Solas. :So, what's going on with your face? You go off with Solas, and now your elfy dealies are gone. ::* I don't want to talk about it. (ends conversation) - ::* Solas explained what they are. :Nobody knows anything about "real elves" except they're gone. ::* I agree, it's pretty stupid. - :::(other options have no approval change.) After choosing a Specialization Concerns about my magic use? Available after a mage inquisitor has chosen a specialization. :You shouldn't be scary. You're the Inquisitor. ::Q Why are you frightened? (repeat) ::*It's a burden I must bear. - ::*Not even a little? For fun? - ::*Our enemies should be scared. - ::*''(Romance)'' I would never disappoint you. :::* Female human or elf Inquisitor - :::* Female qunari Inquisitor - :::* Male Inquisitor, any race - no approval change Worried I'm a champion now? Available if a warrior inquisitor becomes a champion. :Covered it, right? Don't be a shit like a chav-alierer. You're better than that. ::Q What do chevaliers do? (repeat) ::*I'll live up to my own title. - ::*Different titles. Stop worrying. ::*It isn't up to you. - Investigate. Tell me about your background If the Herald is female and has flirted with Sera at any point in the game, the next time this branch is selected. There is no approval change if the Herald is male. :*Who trained you? ::No approval changes *Where are you from? (Codex Updated: Sera) ::*No ties worth mentioning? ::*I can make evasive jokes, too. ::*Don't keep secrets. - :*It's nice knowing other elves. (elf only) - ::No approval changes :*You're different for an elf. (non-elf only) ::No approval changes Tell me about your "friends." / Is your group still active? After The Verchiel March is completed, this branch will be listed as "Is your group still active?" Q1 & Q2 will be removed if not asked previously. :Q1 What does your group do? ::*You pretend that's moral? - ::*Good to know. ::*So you're also killers? :Q2 I expected people from you. ::First set of choices have no approval changes ::Free payday. And free blame, right? But, whatever. (varies depending on previous choice, but next choices are always the same) :::*Well, as long as it works. - :::*I still don't get it. - :::*Sounds like a con. - :Q3 Was there ever a "Red Jenny?" ::No approval changes available after ''The Verchiel March...'' :Q4 Do your pranks achieve much? ::It's inspiring. Even if it sometimes goes tits up and they take a hit back. You know, like Haven? *Investigate. ::::No approval changes :::*I'm Herald. You're a thief. (faithful Inquisitor only) - :::*That's actually a fair point. - :::*You believe weird things. - Why did you really join me? Available immediately upon reaching Skyhold :What do you mean? To help people. (different if she's been flirted with) ::*Seems like there's more to it. - ::*Are you really sure of that? ::*I don't believe you. - Ready to talk about yourself? Requires some amount of high approval. :*So, where'd you hate cookies? ::They didn't give two squirts about who or what you were. It was all what you did. :::*Thanks for trusting me. - (Only works the first time.) :::(other options have no approval change.) :*I get why you're an odd elf. ::*''(Romance)'' Then that's all I need. - ::*We all represent our kind. ::*All right, I'll drop it. Special. I need a lock picked. Only available for a non-rogue Inquisitor in Haven, no approval changes :Sera will open the locked doors under the chantry. You don't fit the Inquisition. No approval changes ::* You should leave. (Sera leaves the Inquisition permanently) ::* You're right. You should stay. (Sera stays with the Inquisition) I'm interested in you. Available after flirting with Sera often enough :*Female human or elf Inquisitor (only first time choosing this option) - :*Female qunari or dwarf Inquisitor (only first time choosing this option) - If Sera gets to know the Inquisitor more you'll get a cutscene :The first dialogue depends on the Inquisitor's origin ::No approval changes :Next line varies depending on previous choice ::Investigate :::No approval changes ::*Come back to my room. - ::*We'll talk and have fun later. ::*This wouldn't work out. - Thoughts about us? :Available if the Inquisitor is in a romance with Sera and has high approval ::*Ecstatic. - ::*Good and getting better. - ::*You're annoying sometimes. - no approval change Wedding in Val Royeaux Complete Alliances: From the Heart with Josephine and attend the wedding of the young lovers in Val Royeaux (second level): :*'Happiness is tempered by duty.' ::*''All subsequent conversation choices'' - :*'Spend your new wealth on joy.' ::*Live life to the fullest. - :*'I have no time for this nonsense.' Red Jenny's Caches These caches won't be there unless Sera is in the active party. When one is found, '' , 128 XP, and Influence (80). The first one found will update her codex entry.'' * The Hinterlands - Dwarfson's Pass, on top of the hill where The Tempter Burns landmark is located. Face SW from the landmark and go around the other side of the boulder. * The Hinterlands - Redcliffe Village, walk around to the backside of the female merchant's shop ("Market"). Find it tucked near some lumber. * The Hinterlands - Old Simeon's Cave (southwest of the Forest Camp), just inside on the right. There's a Fade rift inside the cave. * Crestwood - In the cave that is furthest south on the map (SE of the dragon's tower). * Crestwood - In the 'twin' caves west of Three Trout Farm Camp and across from the Astrarium cave, approximately halfway in, and behind a stalagmite grouping. * Exalted Plains - Enavuris, surrounded by the ruined arches, where one of the Fade Rifts is located (near the spot marked by the Map of Enavuris). It's near the easternmost ruined arch (they form a wide V-shape in the map). * Exalted Plains - Riverside Garrison, east of the ruins of the garrison itself. Just exit the garrison while keeping the outer garrison wall to your left and just as the wall ends you will see a rock formation shaped like a foot right in front of you. The chest is on the other side of the "toes" area. The search function may not reveal the chest (bug) but it may still be interacted with. * Emprise du Lion - On a wooden walkway in the Sahrnia Quarry just a bit north and west of the landmark. * Emerald Graves - Giant's cave to the south-west of the Southfinger Tower and just north of the Mathalin's Tree landmark. The Verchiel March See the quest page In the Field * Flirting with Scout Harding while Sera is in active party - ** If the Inquisitor is a male elf, flirting with Scout Harding will yield * Complete "A Healing Hand" (Redcliffe Village) with Sera in active party - * Complete "Agrarian Apostate" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "Hunger Pangs" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "In the Elements" with Sera in the active party - * Complete "Shallow Breaths" with Sera in the active party - * Tell Magister Erimond to let the Grey Wardens go, at the ritual tower in The Western Approach with Sera in the active party - * Convince Enchanter Ellendra (My Lover's Phylactery) to join the Inquisition by having Vivienne intervene with Sera in the active party - *Kill nugs when found near the cave exit in the Flooded Caves - Deepest Tier in Crestwood with Sera and Iron Bull in the active party - Category:Guides